


Vines and wires

by GarbanzosBeans



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Cute but like sad, F/F, I’ll build this tag if I have to, This Is Sad, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Perfuma, also, and bolts, anyway, but so good, fu k you, i just, i love the, ill add more characters I’m sure, like literal nuts, love them okay, theyre nuts and bolts, theyre so opposite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbanzosBeans/pseuds/GarbanzosBeans
Summary: Perfuma isn’t sure how to feel about Entraptas loss even weeks after and Entrapta isn’t sure why the person she assumed was the nicest princess didn’t look for her. Maybe they’ll find a way. Maybe they’ll find out.





	Vines and wires

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I’m trying my best

Perfuma would often find herself waking to a feeling she couldn’t describe. It wasn’t a normal thing for her, she generally woke up feeling content but ever since the mission to the Horde. She’d been to many healers and none of them knew what to say, some suggested that she may have lost something on her mission that began to challenge her heart. She didn’t know but she found herself wandering out to where she made the statue of her lost friend, it explains why she was out there tonight. 

Perfuma walked through the dark streets of Plumeria, the slight chill in the air sent a shiver down her spine as she pulled her arms closer in an attempt to get warmer. Plumeria was always so silent at night, it’s one of the many things she loved about her kingdom. While Brightmoon seemed to never quiet like many other towns and kingdoms, Plumeria became comfortably silent almost immediately after sunset. Though she loved the silence she couldn’t help but smile at the rouge sounds of a child refusing sleep though they were rare.   
As she walked she would look up to the sky, it was a common belief in Plumeria that the passed would become stars and she often wondered which star her lost friend was. She made her way to the statue she had created, looking up at it for a moment before taking a seat. 

“So,” She began, Glimmer told her that it sometimes helped to talk to graves of loved ones, she appreciated the sentiment and found herself talking to Entrapta.   
“I heard back from Dryl today and it sounds like they’re doing really good, they still miss you but who doesn’t right?” She looked up at the statue again this time smiling as though her friend were really there.   
“The alliance is doing great, I know I told you that we decided it was better if there was no alliance but since the battle we’ve really gotten closer. Even Frosta has joined, which we all thought would never happen but I guess you should never say never, right?”   
Another breeze chilled Perfuma to her bones making her decide it was time to go back to bed.   
“I hope to see you tomorrow.” She brightly smiled before she began her journey home. 

 

Entrapta was no stranger to long nights. She spent as much time as she could working, nothing about her was ever calm, that’s why it came as a shock to her the nights where she was, well, bored. It was on one of these nights that she found a balcony like place on top of the building her lab was in. Well, technically she didn’t find it she just watched Catra sneak up there to brood or who knows what. Entrapta liked this spot for a different reason though. She found out that with a small scope she built she could see Plumeria as it was right on the front lines not too far from the Horde. 

She began enjoying the nights that she would look at Plumeria and the Whispering woods almost as intriguing as the nights she spent working. She pressed the record button on the device she held with her hair.   
“Roof log number seven. Eight? No definitely seven,” She spoke barely thinking about it, “The whispering woods are just as dark as usual, no movement to be seen.”   
She turned her scope toward Plumeria and zoomed as much as she could on the Kingdom.   
“No signs of movement in Plum-” She stopped herself as she noticed a blurry figure walking on the streets, “It seems there’s someone awake in Plumeria. Odd given the time of night. What is the time?” She thought for a moment before forgetting about it and continuing, “I wonder if I could enhance the scope, maybe with stronger glass?” She began muttering to herself as she made her way back to her lab. 

As she began tinkering away with her project back in her lab part of her mind wandered back to the mission that left her stranded in the Horde. She was hurt that the princesses didn’t come back but she couldn’t expect them too, humans were so complicated, not at all like robots. The only one she was shocked by was the princess of Plumeria, she seemed to like her, to want to be friends. But even she didn’t come back. She wondered if there was anyway to contact her, well of course there was but the angry feline had made it obvious that if the princesses wanted to talk to her they wouldn’t have left and not come back. It made sense to Entrapta, at least a little bit. Plus there were so many different ways to send a message to the rebellion but she wasn’t sure which would work and which would fail, the Horde was still a slight mystery to her and besides she had more important and fascinating things to do. Still she wished she knew why Perfuma of all princesses had left her with no one, but Emily of course.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming to my ted talk. Chapters will be updated as soon as I can


End file.
